The Darkest Night: Part One
Plot Thumbskull grunts as he is thrown down several blocks of downtown Charlotte by Mummy. Mummy then turns and whips a bandage tentacle into Frightwig, tossing her back into a China shop. Acid Breath leaps forward, landing on all fours and spitting a stream of acid at Mummy, who unravels to avoid the attack. Mummy recollects himself and stretches to punch Acid Breath. Acid Breath is launched back by the attack, but is able to recover. He faces Mummy with violet eyes, and is joined by his partners. Gwen and Kevin walk up behind Mummy in a similar fashion, Gwen's hands enveloped in Mana and Kevin covered in metallic armor. (Mummy): This is getting out of hand. Every baddy we've put away keeps coming back, and their eyes are all the same purple color! (Gwen): Violet.. Technically. (Kevin): Nerd. (Gwen): Shut up! (Mummy): GUYS! Bigger fish to fry! The Circus Freaks charge their opponents, Acid Breath breathing a blast of acid; Frightwig twirling her hair like whips, and Thumbskull's fist reared back for a punch. Mummy stretches his fingers out and ensnares Thumbskull, then tosses him back. Gwen holds a Mana dome in front of them to block the hair and acid, as Kevin hurdles it to knock Frightwig out with a punch, then spin and kick Acid Breath backward. Mummy extends the fingers from his free hand to wrap up Frightwig and Acid Breath. (Mummy): Finish it, Gwen. (Gwen): Somnus! She throws a Mana blast that explodes into pink dust when it makes contact with the captured villains, knocking them out cold. (Mummy): (A bandage on the Infinity, talking into it) Max, this is Bryce. We've stopped the Circus Freaks and are ready for pickup. (Max; over the radio): An extraction team is on their way. (Mummy): Thanks. (He takes his bandage off the Infinity, and it releases static) (Female Voice): Bryce... (Mummy): Hmm? (He turns to see Marissa, looking both nervous and sad) Marissa. Mummy reverts to Bryce and walks over to his girlfriend. (Bryce): What's up? (Marissa): This is really difficult for me to say, but.. We have to break up. End Scene (Bryce): What?! Bryce stands astonished in front of Marissa, his hair messy and blowing a little in the wind. Gwen signals Kevin and they slowly walk away to give the other two privacy. (Bryce): Marissa! (Marissa): Look it's just... You- you're dangerous. (Bryce): (Bryce give her the most sardonic look) Dangerous! I'm the least dangerous thing within like a ten mile radius. (Marissa): Well, not you per se. But being around you is... Everyone on the planet knows who you are, and everyone from other planets seems to know too. I get that you were chosen by Azmuth to wear the watch, but I can't put my family or myself in danger just for this.. fling.. (Bryce): (A little crushed) Fling..? I thought we.. I know we... we end up together... (Marissa): I know that's what you saw in the future, but this is the present. If we end up together, so be it. But I need to think about myself for a change and- (Bryce): For ONCE!? Nearly our entire relationship you've been thinking about yourself! What with getting mad at me for going on missions with Gwen, and all you might as well have held up a sign that said “Look at me, I'm a clingy, selfish, jealous bitch!” (Marissa): (Through cracking voice as tears roll down her cheek) I- I can't.... (She turns away with her face in her hands) (Bryce): (Bryce walks over to comfort her) Marissa... I- I didn't mean... I didn't want to- (Marissa): - No. You said what you said, and you're right. I was thinking of myself those times. But I have to end this. For more reasons now than I came here with. (Bryce): Marissa we- Bryce is cut off by the sound of thunder suddenly cracking in the sky. He looks up, eyeing a dark cloud that sparks with violet lightning. (Bryce): Purple lightning... (Gwen and Kevin join him, both at his side and in his actions.) (Gwen): This can not be good. (Kevin): Maybe this is just a freak storm. They've happened before, no reason they couldn't happen again.. Hundreds of violet bolts of lightning strike the ground, spawning an equal number of Esoterica. (Bryce): I get the feeling this isn't a freak storm. (Deep Voice): Ha ha ha ha... Right you are, Bowman.. A bolt of violet lightning rockets down and hits the Infinity directly. The bolt turns into steady energy, pulling a dark figure out of the face plate. The figure rises into the sky and bursts with black energy. The energy swirls together to form a large, black dragon. The dragon lands on the ground, shaking the earth. He looks over to Bryce, Gwen, Kevin, and Marissa, his eyes alight with violet fire. The dragon stretches his head up into the air and roars. The massive bellow from the beast rattles the planet, breaking all glass and most solid items around him. Suddenly, the sky turns completely black. The sunlight barely breaching the dark clouds that hover above. Bryce looks dead into the eyes of the evil that faces him. (Bryce): Death Dragon. End Scene (Bryce): Death Dragon... (Marissa): What? Here? How?! (Bryce): I don't now, but we've got to move. He leads the others to his car, parked nicely outside the scene of their last battlefield. The car explodes his violet energy, and the group finds Esoterica behind the car's remains. They all charge energy bolts, and toss them at the group. Bryce turns his head toward the ground, but looks up after a brilliant, pink flash of light. He finds himself, and the others, in Max's office inside the Agency's HQ. Bryce turns to Gwen, who has fallen and nearly fainted. (Bryce): Gwen, what did you- (Gwen): That spell, Andata, that Hex and Charmcaster used.. I figured I'd give it a try... (She passes out) (Bryce): Gwen! (Kevin): It's okay. That spell is only supposed to be used by masters, but her species can handle a hell of a lot of magic. She'll be fine. (Bryce): We've got to get out there. People could be dying. And I know What needs to be done. (Marissa): What exactly is that? (Bryce): I've got to beat Death Dragon.. (Kevin): What? Are you insane? (Bryce): Maybe, but this is what I have to do. (Marissa): How do you know that? Huh? (Bryce): Look, several people have told me that I'm supposed to face this big bad guy who threatens the universe and I'm supposed to beat him. (Kevin): I thought Scythe was the only one. (Bryce): No, Paradox too. As if on cue, Professor Paradox appears in a flash of blue light. (Paradox): Hello, Bryce! (Bryce): Speak of the devil.. (Paradox): Ooh, I'd rather not. I feel we should focus on the task at hand. (Kevin): How are we going to fight Death Dragon. From what Bryce told us about his encounter with him in the future, he's pretty much unbeatable. (Paradox): Pretty much is the key phrase there. Bryce has the power and the will. He just needs... a push. (Bryce): I was literally on my way out the door when you came. (Voice): Not that kind of push. Azmuth appears on Paradox's shoulder. (Azmuth): Hello, Bowman. (Bryce): Azmuth. (Azmuth): This is a threat you cannot take on alone. And you cannot take on without a push toward victory. (Azmuth jumps to Bryce's wrist and begins meddling with the Infinity) I'm giving you access to all the DNA samples stored inside the Data base, along with Master Control. (Bryce): Master Control? (Azmuth): It'll allow you to transform with a thought and stay transformed near permanently. (Bryce): Near? (Azmuth): Well, the failsafe is still active of course. We don't want bodily harm to come to you. (Bryce): Right... (Azmuth): Okay, you go on. We'll help the Agents protect the innocent. (Azmuth waits for Bryce to leave the room before continuing) Now here's the real plan. (Azmuth says, drawing the other in.) Bryce rushes outside the base without stopping for anything. Once outside, he finds that the streets are filled with Esoterica. He is engulfed in green light as he shuts his eyes, then XLR8 rushes out of the light and to the top of the nearest building. (XLR8): I thought he was bluffing. XLR8 dashes back down onto the street and rams into all of the Esoterica, knocking them down and out. He stops for a moment to confirm that they are all done before rushing off toward the center of town. End Scene XLR8 arrives in where he had last seen Death Dragon. He raises his visor, and looks around. He can't seem to find the Dragon anywhere, but there is a large gathering of Esoterica in the center of the city. XLR8 dashes over to them, expecting a fight to ensue, but nothing happens. The Esoterica all stare at the dead center of the intersection between Main and First. XLR8 reverts to Bryce before walking toward the center. Bryce looks at the middle of the intersection, only to see nothing. He looks up confused and spins around looking for Death Dragon. (Bryce): Come out, Death Dragon! Face me like the man you aren't! (Bryce rapidly turns toward a low snarl, finding Death Dragon curled up in the corner of an alley.) Well, Now that I've found you- (Death Dragon): -Kill him! The Esoterica all charge energy bolts and prepare to fire them. A barrage of energy bolts rain down on a green flash of light that used to be Bryce. Diamondhead stands tall when the smoke clears. (Diamondhead): You don't want to fight me yourself, fine! He slams his fist into the ground, sending a wave of crystalline spikes in all directions that eliminates all the Esoterica. He then faces Death Dragon and reverts once again. (Bryce): I've defeated you army. You can fight me yourself, now! (Death Dragon): Ha ha ha ha ha. (He stands up, eyes gleaming with violet energy, and black fire drooling from his mouth.) I needed time, child. Time to fully remove myself from the prison that held me for so long. (Bryce): Darkflame? (Bryce tries to transform into Darkflame, but nothing happens.) You... You were- (Death Dragon): -Inside the Infinity Omnitrix the whole time. I had been feeding off the energy used when you transformed into that feeble representation of me. And now, I've completely removed that DNA from your possession, making me whole again!! (Bryce): Oh my god... Death Dragon hurls a powerful stream of black fire from his mouth into the street, attempting to hit Bryce. Bryce rolls out of the way, barely, and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms leaps and punches Death Dragon, who whips him with his tail, sending Four Arms flying backward. Four Arms rushes in and tries to attack again, but is thrown down by a blast of black fire. Four Arms reverts back to Bryce when Death Dragon eases up. Bryce stands up as he is surrounded in pink light. Gwen, Kevin, Marissa, Max, Labrid, Paradox, Azmuth, Manny, Helen, Tetrax, Bowman 10,000, Technorg, and Proto all appear next to him. (Bryce): You guys are all here. (Paradox): We brought everyone who could or would help. (Bryce): (The Infinity activated) Then let's kick some ass! (He slams the dial down, becoming engulfed in green light.) Transformation Sequence: A green ball of light crashes from the left side of the screen to the right, and explodes into green light. Large spikes sprout from Bryce's wrist as the Infinity glows. The spikes continue up his arm and over his face. They travel down his spine and then trail off, forming a tail. Bryce spins once, rapidly, as the spikes all retreat into his new, reptilian body. The new alien stand with his hands back and right leg forward as he roars an incredible roar. The sequence ends with this mighty pose. The new alien is a large, tan-scaled humanoid with two spikes protruding from his head and six larger ones on the end of his massive tail. He wears gold wrist braces and a brown cloth over his groin. (New Alien): (Punches his open palm) Spinosaur!! All the others ready themselves as Spinosaur takes a step forward and roars a roar equal to the strength of Death Dragon's. To Be Continued.... Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Marissa Harper *Professor Paradox *Azmuth Villains *The Circus Freaks **Thumbskull **Acid Breath **Frightwig *Death Dragon *The Esoterica Aliens *Mummy *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Spinosaur (first appearance) Minor *Civilians of Charlotte Spells Used *Somnus (first a11ppearance) *Andata (first use by Gwen) Trivia *This is the first part of the Season Three Finale. *Spinosaur makes his debut appearance. *Death Dragon returns as the main villain of the episode, and is revealed as the main villain of the season. *Death Dragon reveals that Darkflame is his DNA inside the Infinity **He calls it a "feeble representation" of himself. *Azmuth unlocks all DNA samples and the Master Control function for Bryce. *Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels return. **It is currently unknown how they got out of the Null Void.